Christopher Collins-Murray The Hopeful
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: A Bravid fanfiction. Christoper, son of Bryan and David Collins-Murray, a normal boy. As the years move forward, can all that change? Will he gain the disease of Goldie's grandmother, Jane! Find out!
1. Piggyback Ride

Bryan cradled little Christopher in his arms. They had the whole house to themselves, and Bryan felt giddy with joy by just holding his little boy.  
His seven year old boy.  
They had been watching Chris's favorite movie, Rent, and he had fallen asleep. Bryan refused to wake him.

Eventually, David came home.  
"Hey Bryan, where are y-" He stopped. Bryan and Chris were passed out on the couch. He smiled, it was a touching sight. David sat in the lounge chair and watched them sleep for a few minutes. Then he let out a happy sigh and went to the kitchen.

As he was about to open the cupboard, someone screamed. He ran out to the livingroom, where Christopher was still sleeping.  
However, Bryan was gone. David rolled his eyes.  
"Bryan? Bryan, where'd you go? You're not going to scare me." He started walking down the hall, looking into all the rooms, growing quite impatient.  
"Bryan... seriously, where the hell are you?" He groaned and started heading back to the kitchen.  
"I'm going to eat... you sit in your hiding place all day. You're not going to- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, just as Bryan jumped on his back. "BRYAN?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
Bryan giggled. "Piggyback ride!" He said in a small baby-like voice.  
"What?" He asked. "Are you cereal?"  
"Yes David. Because I'm made out of chocolate pieces and marshmallows." Bryan said with heavy sarcasm. "Now, I want a piggyback ride. Please?"  
David sighed. "Ok..." He started walking around the house with Bryan on his back. Bryan clung to him tightly.  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bryan yelled out loudly. David just shook his head.  
When they headed back toward the livingroom, Christopher was flipping through tv channels. He looked up at them and arched an eyebrow.  
"Wow... is that REALLY necessary?" He asked them.  
"Yes. Because I like riding on your father." Bryan said with a smile. There was a moment of silence. And then Chris and David burst out laughing.  
"What?" Bryan asked.


	2. Tickle Fight

"I'M HOME!" Chris yelled out, shutting the door behind him. He plopped his backpack on the couch next to Bryan and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and peered inside hungrily.  
"You are JUST like your father." Bryan laughed. Chris looked at him and chuckled. He licked his lips for show. Bryan shook his head, trying not to laugh and Chris pulled out an apple. He bit into it and jumped over the back of the couch. With one hand he opened up his backpack and ruffled through the contents.  
"And again, JUST like your father." Bryan sighed.  
"What do you mean dad?" Chris asked.  
"Your organization skills are terrible." He said, rolling his eyes as if it was obvious. Chris mimicked him and Bryan gave him a strange look.  
"What was THAT about?" Bryan asked.  
"That's what you look liked." Chris laughed, taking another bit of his apple and pulling out his homework binder.  
"I do not!" Bryan exclaimed.  
"Do too." Chris said calmly.  
"Do not!"  
"Do too."  
"Do NOT!"  
"Do TOO!"  
"What are you guys arguing about now?" David asked, walking up behind them.  
"Doesn't dad look like this," He mimicked Bryan again. "When he rolls his eyes?"  
"Yes. Yes he does." David laughed. Bryan crossed his arms, trying to stay angry. He tensed when David neared him and Chris moved his backpack and set his apple down.  
"What are you-" Bryan began, but he didn't get to finish because they immediately jumped on him.  
"TICKLE ATTACK!" They exclaimed, laughing.  
"NO!" Bryan yelled, laughing like mad with a snort here and there. "STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"  
"NEVER!" David yelled. Chris just laughed.

Chris brought hope to them. After everything that happened before Chris was born; with Jane and work and their bickering over what gender they wanted for the baby, all seemed sort of... lost.  
Chris, although none of them realized it yet, was the glue that kept this family together.  
And Jane may change that.  
Along with his new friend Anthony.


	3. Mom

Chris had been acting strange all week. It was almost his 15th birthday and he didn't seem to want to celebrate. It had just felt like he was running away.  
Bryan expressed his feelings about it to his biological mother Goldie. She had been in his life, yes, but not as his mother. She left everything up to Bryan and David. So Goldie knew, that if they had to ask her to step in as a parent, then there was obviously something wrong.  
The first thing she noticed, was that he looked a lot like David. He had David's eyes and his quirky smile. But he also had that vibe that made you feel his emotions from across the room. The only thing he seemed to have from Goldie was his fluffy blonde hair. But it had grown darker over the years. Turning a dirty blonde that almost resembled a sun streaked brown mop of hair. She took a deep breath before approaching him.  
Chris knew that Goldie was his birth mother. But he had promised not to express that she was his mother. And it had worked. She had always been Auntie Goldie.  
"Hey mom." Chris said with David's quirky smile. She gave him a small smile back.  
"Chris... remember, it's Auntie Goldie." She said matter of factually. Chris's smile faded.  
"You're my mom. I'm sorry if you don't want to be, but you are. Why do we have to hide from that fact?" His voice was hard.  
"No one is hiding from that fact Chris. I love you and yes, you are my son. But I am not your parent. We've discussed this multiple times."  
He stayed silent, his eyes fixed to the ground.  
"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"  
"What do you mean?" Chris asked.  
"I MEAN with your dads." Goldie's expression hardened. "Why are you being so hostile to them? Especially to Bryan. You're really hurting him."  
He sighed.  
"What?" Goldie demanded.  
"You're so naive. You wouldn't understand." He stood and walked out the door. He took out his cell phone and pressed it to his ear. Goldie decided it was best to talk to Bryan before confronting him again.

"Yo, whattup Anthony?" Chris said into the phone. "Why'd you call?"  
"Wanted to hear the word about your faggy dads. Any luck on getting your parents together?" Anthony asked, his deep, rumbling voice causing the phone to vibrate against Chris's left ear. Chris let out another sigh.  
"Nope. Not yet. But it will happen. I won't let Bryan corrupt my father anymore than he already has." Chris replied, his voice dripping with icicles.


	4. Cry

David didn't know what to do.  
Chris had whined and complained until he asked Goldie to move back in, he had been absolutely hostile to Bryan, and he was just plain out being an ass to everyone except him, Goldie, and Shaniah.  
He held Bryan close. He didn't know what to say to him. It wasn't right. He shouldn't have to hold Bryan until he had cried himself to sleep. He shouldn't have to ask himself what the hell had made his son such a bully. He shouldn't have to wonder why Chris was trying to chose his family. It wasn't right. But he would make it right.

The next morning he called in, saying he was sick and couldn't come to work. His boss seemed skeptical, since David was never sick, but he took it. Once he had ushered Bryan out the door for work that morning, he bought Goldie out to the living room and told her that she and Shaniah needed to get out of the house for a few hours. Goldie was concerned, but she didn't question it. So, she took Shaniah to the mall.  
And David was left alone in the house. With his son.  
He unplugged the router, leaving no internet access and unplugged the cable box, leaving nothing but reruns of silent movies, black and white 70s shows and the news.

When Chris finally came out of his room, where as he couldn't call anyone from his phone, his dad was cooking. The house was eerily quiet.  
"Where is everyone?" He asked.  
"Bryan is at work. Goldie and Shaniah went to the mall." David said in a hard tone that took Chris back a step.  
"Uhmmm... my phone isn't working." He added quietly.  
"Nope. And the internet and cable are turned off too."  
"Why?"  
"Because I shut it all off." He set a plate on the table.  
"Mac N' Cheese, Homemade Applesauce and Cookies?" Chris questioned, puzzled.  
"Yep. Everyone here loves applesauce and cookies, and you love mac n cheese. Which we haven't had in a long time." David muttered. Chris took a seat.  
"You're not going to eat with me?" Chris asked.  
"Not hungry." David muttered.  
They sat in silence as Chris ate his meal. He decided not to push the fact of how random it was. But, then again, Bryan normally did the cooking, so he couldn't blame his dad.

David cleared Chris's plate when he finished, leaving Chris alone at the table. When he came back, Chris was facing him, looking rather confused.  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.  
"Yes. Actually, you did." David said, narrowing his eyes. He hated that he was mad at his son. And he hated that he couldn't deny that he was extremely upset with his son.  
"What did I do?" Chris asked.  
"How old are you Christopher?" David asked. Chris winced. No one in his family was ever so formal about his name accept for grandma Jane. And no one ever spoke to him so harshly except grandma Jane either.  
"I'll be fifteen next week." He replied.  
"And do you know what that means?" David asked.  
Chris pondered this for a moment. "Uhmmm... That I'll be getting my temps soon?" He asked. David sighed and shook his head, frowning.  
"It means that you have to be responsible. And it's been that way for a long time hasn't it Chris?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"And what is one of the things me and Bryan have taught you about Responsibility?"  
"Uhmm... to get my chores done?"  
"Not the one I'm looking for."  
"To try and solve a problem myself before asking someone else and to not expect someone to do things for me?"  
"Wrong answer."  
"To always get my homework in on time?"  
"Nope."  
"To be compassionate and caring and to love everyone."  
"Yes."  
Chris arched an eyebrow. This was all too confusing.  
"Ok... what does that have to do with me doing something wrong."  
"You're turning into a five foot Jane."  
Chris went pale. He hated Jane. Jane obviously hated him too. He had always promised himself that he would NEVER be like her.  
"H-how?"  
"By your mean and demanding behavior." David said, towering over him as he stayed seated. "You're rude and disrespectful to your father and you act like you own everyone and everything. But, you don't. I don't know if this is some sort of teenage rebellion or if you just need an attitude adjustment, but this will end now. I should not have to comfort your father to sleep every night because you've decided to be an ass." He scowled. "Do I make myself clear?"  
Chris scowled back at him. He stood, so they were at eye level.  
"Bryan is NOT my father." He spat.  
"Yes. He is. And he always will be." David growled.  
"YOU are my father! Goldie is my MOTHER! Shaniah is my step-sister! Or at least... she SHOULD be!" Chris snarled back.  
"What the HELL are you talking about?!" David asked in a steely tone.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT BRYAN IS A FUCKING FAG!" He yelled.

Chris looked up at his father. His cheek burned and tears stung at the back of his eyes.

"I NEVER want to hear that word come out of your mouth again Chris." David snarled, his voice quivering slightly. "I love your father. And if he is what you say he is, then so am I. And you know what? So fucking be it. I thought that I taught you better-that I RAISED you better- than THIS! I thought that I taught you that love is love. No matter what way you look at it. No matter who it is or who they love or WHY they love them. As long as the FEELING is there, then it is love. I thought you understood that some people are different. That some people love differently. If you think that we are asking you to be like us, if THAT is what is causing this, then I'll end it now. Because we wouldn't ask you to be gay. If you are, then you are. But we know that you will be you. And that's what we love about you Chris. That, no matter what happens, you always find hope. You bring hope to the family. And you love without needing to love. You hate Jane, but you still love her. Because she is still human. You love and respect humanity so much..." Tears began streaming down David's face. "You understand, or at least understood, how precise life is. How precise love is. That is what Bryan and I loved about you. What I loved about you. Now... I don't even know you. I'm going to tell Goldie that her and Shaniah can move back to their apartment once they get back. I'm going to tell Bryan what you said and why you said it. And we are going to have a FAMILY discussion. Because we are a family. You, me and Bryan. Whether you fucking like it or not. This is the END of this." He held out his hand. "I want your phone. I don't want you touching that damned XBox. And I sure as hell don't want you on the internet."

David had never felt so desperate for answers in his life.  
He had never felt so angry.  
So hurt.  
So empty.  
And he would never forgive himself for making his son, whom he loved so dearly, cry.


	5. Grandma Jane

Chris threw his duffel bag out the window and climbed out after it quietly.  
He had never felt so lost in his life.

All he wanted was to protect his family. And it turned out that his family had fallen out of his grasp. They were all under the impression that all of it was ok. But it wasn't. It couldn't be. Not after what he learned from Anthony and his family.  
Unfortunately, Anthony and his family were out of town. Which gave him only one other option for a place to stay. But he had been told over and over again to stay away from her.

But why would he listen to them?! Why should he?! After all the bullshit that they put into the minds of his mother and father... after his own father striking him across the face, sending him stumbling to the floor...

He didn't know what family he could trust anymore.

He just hoped that Grandma would be accepting and tell him that he was right. He had to be right.

Jane flipped through the tv channels. She scoffed in annoyance.  
"Can't they air something that isn't a bunch of bs?!" She muttered. Her eyes flew to the door as a timid knock echoed off the walls.  
"Who is it?" She asked coldly as she stepped toward the door cautiously.  
"It's me. Christopher." A voice said shakily from behind the door. Jane glanced at her watch. It was about three in the morning.  
She opened the door and gave him a suspicious glare. "What are you doing here? It's three am, shouldn't you be in bed by now?"  
He shrugged. "Ran away from home. And the only friend I have who would understand my problem isn't home right now. I thought that maybe..." He paused.  
"Well, spit it out!" She snarled.  
"I thought maybe you might understand..." He sighed and gestured to the room. "May I come in?" He asked, his voice quivering.  
She stayed still for another moment or two, a questioning brow raised, before stepping aside to let him in. He stepped in and proceeded to stand in the middle of the room awkwardly. Jane shut the door and shut off the tv.  
"So what do you need to talk about Christopher?" She asked slowly.  
"It's about my dad and Bryan..." He muttered.  
Jane grimaced. "Why would I wanna have a discussion about those two fairies?" She said with a small gag. She blinked blankly at the evil eye glare he gave her. Against her will a chill went down her spine.  
"My father is NOT a fairy!" He growled, his voice steely. "And I need your help to get him to realize that. Now are you in or not you old hag." He proclaimed it as a statement and not a question. As if he expected her to jump on board without a second thought.  
Jane glared at him, her eyes piercing into his soul, almost physically causing him pain. She stepped towards him, their faces now inches apart.  
"And why the fuck should I help such an ignorant and demanding child with your attitude?" She spat back at him.  
"Because it's gone too far. When I tried to help my father, he stuck me across the face." He said flatly, refusing to back down from her evil gaze. Instead, he just glared back, silently curious about her response.


	6. Telling Bryan

Bryan stormed into the house, his face red with anger. "DAVID!" He yelled. David walked out of the kitchen, confusion written on his face.  
"What's wrong Bryan?" He asked.  
"Why am I getting phone calls from Goldie about you supposedly SLAPPING CHRIS ACROSS THE FACE?!" He demanded.  
"Damnit... Ok, Bryan let me explain..." He began.  
"OH YOU BETTER FUCKING EXPLAIN THIS TO ME BECAUSE OTHERWISE I MIGHT JUST SLAP YOU!"  
"I HAD A RIGHT TO DO SO! AND IF YOU WOULD STOP YELLING IN MY FACE I MIGHT BE ABLE TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU!" He yelled back at Bryan. Bryan scowled.  
"Fine... Now, tell me... Why the fuck did you slap Chris?!"  
"Because he..." David let out a long sigh. "He called you a... I can't say it, but in the long run let's just say he-"  
"No David, tell me. What did he say?" Bryan asked, crossing his arms.  
"He..." David paused and looked at the ground.  
"Tell me David..."  
"He called you a fag." David said in a quiet voice.

"So you were only trying to save him?" Jane asked.  
"Yeah! And he blew up at me! Did he leave a bruise?" Chris asked. Jane inspected the left side of his face.  
"No, I don't see any bruises. Just a nasty red mark."


	7. About Chris

Chris opened up his notebook. Jane had left him alone in the motel room for a while to go speak with his mom.

_October 28th 2012 2:58pm_

_So my plan didn't go over too well..._  
_And plan B isn't going over so well either._  
_Grandma believes in me and my mission, and so does Anthony, but I found something that contradicts my beliefs. And I don't know what to make of it._

Chris sighed. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He began questioning his decisions. He continued writing, hoping that everything would be ok.

Jane knocked on the door to the apartment that Goldie was occupying with Shanniah. And, to her surprise, Shanniah answered the door. Her smile faded slightly.  
"Hello grandma..." She said slowly, sidestepping to let her in. She stepped inside gingerly and Shanniah shut the door behind her. "How are you?" She asked.  
"Fairly well, thank you." Jane said quickly. "Where's Goldie?"  
"In the shower. She should be out soon..." She paused for a moment. "Uhmm, well, can I get you anything? Coffee, Tea? Snacks?"  
"You know how to make Coffee?" Jane asked in mock surprise.  
"Yes, Bryan taught me how. Although David is the only one there that drinks it, Bryan knows how to make it." She replied in a forced calm tone.  
"I'll have coffee then."  
"Alright, have a seat in the livingroom then. The remote should be on the coffee table. Help yourself to the cable or to the laptop out their for internet." Shanniah said with a roll of her eyes before trudging to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee for her grandmother.

A few minutes later, with the news on the television, and the laptop on Jane's twitter page, Goldie stepped out into the livingroom in a plain white sundress. Shanniah had thankfully warned her of her mother's arrival. She stayed silent, staring at the back of her mom's head and running a brush through her hair.  
"Do you think that just because you stand there breathing through your mouth to be quiet and being extremely careful not to let the snarls in your hair make a sound that I won't notice you standing there watching me?" Jane asked her. Goldie froze. She took a deep and shaky breath.  
"You came to see me Mom?" She said calmly.  
"Yes I did. I need to talk to you." She said.  
"About?" Goldie asked, walking over to sit in the Lounge Chair across from the couch.  
"About Chris."


	8. Goldie defends what's right

"Look, Mom, I understand where you are going with this, but this is NOT the Chris I know. Chris is a good kid and he has been taught the acceptance of Diversity. He loves Bryan." Goldie protested.  
"No Goldie, he does not. He has spent a lot of time explaining this to me and you know what, he fucking hates Bryan. He might just hate him even more than I do!"

Goldie had never wanted to hit her mother so much.

So she did just what David did.  
She defended what was right.

And she punched her mother right in the face.


	9. And how don't I?

Jane stepped back.  
Her hand trailed along her jawline, which felt slacked and swollen.  
She blinked blankly at her daughter.

"Now, I've had ENOUGH of your bullshit Mother!" Goldie exclaimed. "This. Ends. HERE. You are getting on the next flight BACK to Ohio and you are going to STAY in Ohio! You can't put your silly ideas into Chris's head then!"  
Goldie pushed her Mother out the door, shouting her goodbyes to Shanniah and telling her to give Bryan a call.  
She got her Mother into her car and sped off to her Hotel.

"Where are we going?" Jane finally asked, her voice quaking with genuine fear.  
"Back to your Hotel. So that YOU can pack your bags and I can pick up my son." Goldie said between clenched teeth.  
The rest of the ride was silent.

Chris jumped when the door slammed open. He looked up to see Goldie glowering at him. He gulped.  
She could be pretty fucking scary when she wanted to be.

What did Grandma say?! He thought.

"Chris, we're leaving." Goldie said. "Grab your things."  
Chris was hesitant, but picked up his duffel, shoving his overnight pillow and journal into it before following Goldie out.

"So... what happened?" Chris asked his Mother as they got into the car.  
"I punched her in the face." Goldie said with a scowl. Chris blinked at her. "Buckle up Christopher."  
He did as he was told and kept his mouth shut.

Goldie parked her car in the lot.  
Bryan's car was out on the street in front of the apartment building.  
Goldie let out a sigh.

"Chris... you love your father, right?" Goldie asked.  
"Of course I do!" Chris exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I?"  
"Then tell me, why did he hit you?"

Chris couldn't respond. He just stared at her. Confused and hurt.

"Ok, why do you THINK he hit you?" Goldie rephrased her question.

Chris pondered this for a moment.  
"Because he's confused."  
"Confused about what?" She asked him.  
"About himself. About his sexuality. About EVERYTHING!" Chris explained.  
Goldie let out another heavy sigh.

"Why do you think your father married Bryan?"  
"Because he's confused!"  
"And do you think that he loves Bryan?"  
"NO!"  
"Than who DOES he love?"  
"HE LOVES YOU!"  
"THEN WHY AM I THE SERGET FOR THEIR CHILD AND NOT HIS WIFE?!"

"W-what...?" Chris asked.  
"Me and your father were never married."  
"I know that..."  
"And I know that you know that. And I also know that you know that your father donated sperm, which I used, to help them have a child."  
"Yeah, but,-"  
"Chris, your father has ALWAYS been gay. And always WILL be gay. That's how he was born. He can't help how he feels! And if you love him like you say you do then don't you think that you should respect him and try to understand him?"

Chris took a deep breath. He didn't know what to say. But he knew that he wouldn't let his mother see him cry.  
"Mom... you don't understand..."  
"And how don't I?"

Chris didn't know the answer to that question.


	10. Silent Treatment

"Hey Bryan!" Goldie exclaimed, hugging him.

"Goldie! How are you?" Bryan asked, hugging her back. After a moment she sighed and pulled away.  
"Not so good?" Bryan pouted slightly. "Why don't we sit down and talk about it?"

Goldie shook her head.  
"I think that Chris should explain it to you." She said, gesturing to the boy who was still sulking in the doorway. Bryan nodded and Goldie escorted Shanniah out of the room. Bryan shut the door behind Chris, who stayed a distance away from him.

"Hey." Bryan said softly.  
Chris didn't respond.  
"How was your weekend?"  
No response.  
"You know... David told me what happened."  
Chris tensed up for a moment, before walking into the other room.  
Bryan followed him, planting himself next to Chris.

"You know, you're going to HAVE to talk to me eventually."

Chris nodded solemnly.


	11. Suspended

David hung up his coat and shut the door behind him. Work had left him tired and hungry. Again. He sighed and leaned against the wall for a moment.

He listened intently and there was quiet murmuring in the living room.

"I just want to understand why you said what you said. You used to be so open and accepting. What happened to that?" Bryan asked, his voice quivering.  
Chris shrugged. "I don't know..."  
"Yes you do. You're just not telling me." Bryan sighed. "Please Chris..."  
"It's not your fault Bryan..." Chris said.  
"How isn't it?"  
"Because you didn't choose this..."  
"And what makes you say that? Just a few minutes ago, you hated me."  
"No I didn't..."  
"Then why would you say something like that? I know that me and David taught you much better than that."  
"I didn't want them to laugh at me anymore... I just wanted to fit in and be normal. I didn't know that this wasn't normal... and I didn't know that it would hurt you so much... I just lost that hopefulness that you always told me to hold dear to me."  
David leaned against the door, listening.  
"And why is that Chris?" Bryan asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  
Chris sighed, leaning into Bryan. "I don't know..."  
"Is it because you're being made fun of at school?"  
Chris kept his head down.  
"I thought so..." Bryan squeezed Chris's shoulder gently. "The principal called me this morning about your behavior at school."  
Chris cringed.  
"What do you think David would do if he knew about what you did to get suspended?"

David burst in. "YOU GOT SUSPENDED?!"


	12. Homophobia Starts At Home

Chris tensed up, his eyes watering suddenly. He shook fiercely and Bryan's grip on his shoulders tightened protectively.  
"Don't you yell at him." Bryan scowled, his voice full of warning and his eyes narrowed.  
"Oh, and I'm supposed to let this all go?!" David demanded.  
"I didn't say you had to 'let it go', I'm telling you NOT to fucking yell at him."  
"Why don't we stop removing the bandage slowly and just rip it off and figure this out fast and painlessly." David growled, staring Bryan down. Bryan's gaze never cowered from David's.  
"Chris..." Bryan muttered.  
"Y-yeah...?" Chris stammered, gulping.  
"Go to your room. I need to have a word with your father."

Chris didn't need to be told twice. Before either of them could blink again he was gone, locked in his room, cowering under his bed with his old stuffed bunny that he kept under there.

"What the hell was that?" David asked, trying to stay as calm as possible. Bryan stood to match his height.  
"What did it look like?" Bryan questioned.  
"It look liked you just sent him away so that he wouldn't be punished."  
"No." Bryan rolled his eyes. "I'm just as upset about him getting suspended as you are."  
"Then why did you send him to his room?!" David demanded.  
"Because we need to talk." Bryan growled.  
"No. We don't. Me and Chris need to talk." David tried to push past him, but Bryan shoved him back.  
"We need to talk ABOUT Chris."  
"This doesn't concern you Bryan. He's my kid."  
Bryan pushed him farther when he tried to pass again, causing him to plop into the armchair. Bryan leaned forward, his hands gripping the arms of the chair and his face inches from David's. His stare made David shudder.  
"I don't give a damn WHOSE kid he is, I spent JUST as much time raising him as you did you fuckign jackass. Now, you are going to shut the fuck up and listen to what I have to fucking say because I've fucking had ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" Bryan snarled. David opened his mouth to reply, but the glare he got made him shut his mouth again.  
"Now, whether Chris came from your fucking sperm or not, I know that this problem started with you." Bryan began, pulling himself to a standing position and crossing his arms. David was going to protest, but Bryan kept on going.  
"The Principal called to tell me that he has been sending letters to the guidance counselor. And they have been getting Chris in to speak with him as often as they could without getting in the way of his exams and extra curriculars. And I went down to speak with Principal Phillips and the guidance counselor Mr. Matthews."  
"Ok... and what is the point to all of this." David asked, annoyed.  
"Well, Chris has been showing signs of abandonment issues." Bryan sighed.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"It means exactly what he told Mr. Matthews! That Anthony has been telling him that unless he gets you and his mother together and gets me out of the picture then he has no family, no future, no life, and isn't worth the dirt he walks on." Bryan blinked back tears. "And those were his words to Mr. Matthews. Meaning that those are Anthony's words. It's not his fault."  
"Ok, and how is Anthony being a homophobic asshole make this my fault?"

"Because Anthony is the son of you're half sister. And she supposedly hates you because you're gay."


	13. The Fight

"Chris?" Mrs. Tanners called out. Chris looked up from his classwork to see his teacher striding towards his desk, desperately trying to avoid hitting other desks with her six months pregnant form.

"Yeah Mrs. Tanners?" He asked.

"I received a phone call from your father David..." She said in a low voice, leaning towards him so that no one else would hear. "Him and Bryan just got out of a meeting with Mr. Matthews... He says that they have a short errand to run, and then they are coming to pick you up. They are asking that you stay with me until they arrive. I've already emailed your other teachers and they are going to be sending your assignments here. Ok?"

Chris blinked at her in confusion. "O-ok..."

"So I'm going to get the rest of your papers and be right back." She said with a sympathetic smile. When she turned away, he glanced at Anthony who was on the other side of the room staring at him.

'What was that about?' Anthony mouthed to him. Chris shrugged.

'I guess I'm going home early for something...' Chris mouthed back.

'For what?'

Chris shrugged again. 'How should I know?'

Anthony rolled his eyes at him. Chris made sure that no one was looking before giving him the finger. Anthony smirked, his eyes dark.

" You'd love that wouldn't you? Just like your dad!" Anthony said loudly, getting everyone's attention. Chris scowled.

"You know that's not what I meant pighead." Chris growled.

"Do I?" Anthony asked innocently. "How do I know that your dad isn't TEACHING you his sinful ways? I don't know that do I?"

"Shut up..." Chris said, angering boiling in him.

"And then there's Bryan..." Anthony said, shaking his head. "That fag can just-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He yelled, throwing his textbook across the room. It smacked Anthony in the face. Anthony let the heavy book drop to the floor. Blood gushed from his nose.

The class let out a quiet 'Ooooohhhhh...'

"Why you little-" Anthony began.

"Bryan is still better than your TRAILER TRASH of a father!" Chris exclaimed. There was another quiet, 'Oooohhh...' among his peers.

Anthony physically cringed. His father had grown up in a Trailer Park, whereas he met his mother in a Suburban part of town. She was the only reason he ever got out of that Trailer Park.

"So that makes YOU a piece of Trailer Trash too!" Chris exclaimed. "You're just a piece of scum that your father helped create! And your views on my family mean NOTHING, because I love BOTH of my dads! And they love me. Unlike your mother, who obviously doesn't give a damn about you!"

"Don't talk about my mother like that you stupid piece of shit!" Anthony screamed, running at Chris. Chris sidestepped, barely getting out of Anthony's attack range.

Anthony tumbled into a desk, crushing his arm in the process. He let out a pain filled howl.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The class chanted.

"Boys!" Mrs. tanners yelled, trying to break through the wall of students that had formed around Chris and Anthony.

Anthony shoved away the desk and charged at Chris. Chris ducked lower, jumped at him, and wrapped his arms around Anthony's waist. He tossed him to the ground with an effort at the strain of the other's boys weight on his arms. Anthony pulled himself to his feet and landed a punch to the right side of Chris's face. He stumbled, but quickly shook his head and ran at Anthony. While Anthony went for his face again, Chris dug his heels into the floor; sliding on the ground, and kicked up at his stomach. Anthony let out a pained grunt and landed a kick the Chris's jaw.

By now two of the teachers who had come to give Chris his homework had walked in, and were breaking through the kids faster than Mrs. Tanners could.

Mr. Clark went for Chris, and ending up getting stuck in the crossfire when Anthony tackled him instead of Chris. Everyone gasped as Mr. Clark brought himself to his feet, keeping a tight grip on Anthony so that he couldn't run at Chris.

Mr. Princeton grabbed Chris with an arm around his waist; lifting him off the ground with little effort. Chris let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Put me down!" Chris demanded.

"No." Mr. Princeton said evenly. Chris growled and fought, desperate to escape the older man's grip.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Another voice called. Everyone froze for a moment before the mass of students flooding the area scrambled back their seats, leaving Mr. Princeton and Mr. Clark in the middle of the room, holding two kids who stared; jaws slacked, eyes wide and skin sheet white.

"I asked a question and I expect an answer." The plump woman standing in the doorway declared, staring everyone down. The students shrank in their seats under her gaze.

"Anthony and Chris were fighting!" Caroline shouted out, earning a glare from the two boys from where they stood; trapped in the teacher's confining grips.

"Is that so?" The woman asked. The boys gulped.

"P-P-Principal T-Taylor... I-If I might explain," Anthony began; but she waved him off dismissively.

"Save it." She snapped, glowering at the both of them. "My office. Now."


End file.
